Protectors 1602
by Zam the hedgehog
Summary: Welcome, all ye little reader folk! Come and be merry as ye take a wee ride into another universe of the protectors in 1602!


**As part of my multiverse, I plan to write a teensy little spin-off about the protectors in the year 1602. For those who don't know, 1602 is a story about your recognizable, favorite characters rearranged to fit as "steampunk" People. The plot follows closely with that Marvel 1602 book some people read. You'll see some interesting character origins, familiar crossovers, and all around battles for good over evil. I really hope my imagination pulls through on this, because I plan to have a Ultron.**

**Anywho, here is the summary for this chapter: Sir Nicholas Fury is given a tip on a possible robbery that is to happen at the National bank, by a vigilante known as 'The Batman'. The man takes his right-hand assistant Peter Parquagh to a stakeout in a bar until they spot the criminal identified. Also there is the sheriff's remarkably beautiful daughter who works as a waitress there...**

* * *

><p>The air was quite crisp and foggy, as Sir Fury as noticed on this particular night. The stone-brick streets glowed with such dullness that one would have thought they were walking on nothing. the lamps burned deeply with their whale oils, illuminating the town's lands just enough for most to see where they were going. The tall man with an eyepatch over his left eye turned and checked to see if anyone was watching him, and the slightly clumsy lad that followed him. His jaw was clenched; his body stiff and waiting, as if daring any to try and attack the well armed spy. But it seemed that the only people standing in Gotham's streets were them...so, they continued onward and toward the large Pub. Nicholas Fury halted in front of it's heavy doors, making the young lad next to him halt as well, before the older of the two looked at him.<p>

"Now, boy...we be going in here for a wee stakeout. Nothing more. I want you to be on the lookout for the scoundrel I described. Is that understood?"

The boy swallowed, and nodded rather nervously. "Y-Yes, sir Nicholas. I do understand."

Nicholas nodded once. "Ah. Good Lad...Let's go, Mr. Parquagh."

The inside of the Pub known as 'The Iceberg' was like a regular bar would be. An L shaped counter would stand at the back of the room while multiple tables and far more chairs were gathered in a crowded number around it. Piano music played at incredibly fast speeds while Deafening laughter boomed off the walls of the bar, trash was littered all about and many waitress were handing out tons of beers to already drunk men. Nicholas guided his assistant to the table farthest from the noise and definetly from the random drunkards.

"Take a good look, Lad." Peter heard Sir Nicholas say in disgust. "This be the kind of life you don't want. Wasting your time gulping down Cobblepot's ale."

"Aye, sir." Peter said, taking out the notebook he had in his pocket. He read it fondly, with a small smile which prompted a look from Fury.

"What's that you got there, Boy?" he asked. Peter looked up once at him.

"Oh. My dear Aunt gave it to me before I sailed here with you. She new how much I loved animals, and how to study them. It's a book on all sorts of creatures."

"ah.."

"My favorite part is about the Arachnids, Sir Nicholas. They are such delicate and fascinating creatures, are they not?" The boy said, clearly to himself now.

"Whatever ya say, lad. Just don't be too caught up in that book of yers. Ya need to keep a look out for our guy." Nicholas warned the teenager, then adjusted his cloak. Peter looked a bit upset with his command, but slowly put the book away and then laid his chin on his sleeves.

"Can I get you boys anything?"

Peter glanced up once at the sound of a feminine voice, and almost looked down again before he stopped himself. A waitress was standing above him at the foot of the table, but she seemed young, in fact she looked as if she was his age. The only thing he thought at the moment,however, was that an angel had just walked up to the table. The girl had stunning red locks and sleek hair placed so perfectly on her scalp, and positioned into a small, cute bun. Her green eyes sparkled with a sense of intelligence, curiousity and humor while her shiny red lips accompanied her eyes with a small smile. She had a thin white shirt with short sleeves hidden slightly by a brown vest hugging her curvaceous abdomen and torso while a brown leather skirt covered her legs all the way down to the middle of her calves.

So normally, Peter sat there like the slack jawed idiot he was, while Nicholas did the talking. "We'll have two cups of water, my dear. Perhaps a wee snack as well."

"Very well, good sir. Coming right up." Her sweet voice sang before she turned on heel and walked back towards the counter. Nicholas used his elbow to nudge Peter, who was busy staring the waitress' lovely hips.

"ah, I see someone's got your eye lad."

"I-I'm sorry sir?' She was back behind the counter, and cleaning a cup for them. She noticed him staring at gave small smile, then a wave of her hand. Peter smiled broadly and waved as politely as possible.

"The sheriff's daughter, boy."

"Ah, yes I..." Peter paled greatly. "The sheriff's daughter?_?_?"

"Aye."

"...ugh..." Peter buried his face in his hands. Sheriff Gordon wasn't a very kind man. Sure, that was only when he was putting criminals in jail, but he still LOOKED cranky.

"Eh, don't fret lad." Nicholas returned his attention to the window. "...just watch for him..."


End file.
